Inu Hakusho
by hellfire95X
Summary: Koenmas finally caught on to Kagomes reiki and sends his spirit detectives to find the source. What will Kagome do when she finds out that there are demons on both sides?And will love blossom for are little miko?
1. New Kagome,New missions,New uniforms?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho, If I did Hiei would be tied up in my room

_**Inu Hakusho**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho; if I did Hiei would be tied up in my room.

"_**Inuyashaaaa"**_** Kagome called in a sugary sweet voice that could make your teeth rot. "SIT! ,I'm going home and if you have a problem with it, you can **_**sit**_** here and mope while I'm at home, and I **_**sit**_** in my chair and study for my stupid tests! **_**Sit! **_**I'll be gone for a week and if you follow me or come I'll sit you to hell myself you got that dog-boy". Kagome had changed in the last three years she had been shard hunting. Now eighteen, she almost had a language vocabulary like Inuyasha, and was more calm in situations, in dealing with the hanyou and fighting. She got over her school girl crush over Inuyasha, it hurt but he now felt more like an older brother, ok a younger annoying brother. Leaving the old school uniform when she was 16, she chose to wear black running pants and a blue tank top. This was easier to move around in and her school cloths didn't have to suffer dirt and blood. This year would be her last if she actually graduated. She was not fully yet trained in her miko skills but Kaede and Miroku were helping her gradually. She could though do hand to hand combat, and her kyudo was improving greatly and was learning a bit of swordsmanship after the hard lecture Sango gave her of protecting herself, so every night after dinner the two would spar, Inuyasha even joined in a few times. Inuyasha who was still stuck in his Inu shaped crater shot his head up. "What! No bitch, you said three days! Get your ass back here now!" But it was no use; Kagome had already left through the well. Somewhere off to the left Sango, Kirara, Miroku, and Shippo all sweat dropped and shook their heads. "Persuasive isn't she?" Sango (he he spell-check wanted to make it Segno) asked. "Indeed" replied Miroku. "I agree" Shippo also said. They started walking back to Kaede's, leaving the spluttering hanyou in their wake.**

**Kagome felt the magic surround her as a familiar sensation of home came upon her. She lightly touched the ground and saw the roof of the well house above her. Humming to herself she went in to greet her family, have a bath, and get ready for school tomorrow.**

**In the reikai, Koenma sat at his desk furiously stamping papers, beads of sweat rolling down his forehead stopping at his furrowed eyebrows. A portal opened up and Kurama gracefully stepped out and Hiei jump out of the portal going over to the nearest wall with shadow's and concealing himself in it. Yusuke and Kuwabara were another matter entirely. Instead of landing at least on there feet they landed in a pile of limbs. "Kuwabara get your fat ass of my face" they heard Yusuke shout. "I'm not on your face, and my ass is not fat" they heard Kuwabara reply. Kurama hid a smile behind his and Hiei's eyes shone with slight amusement as the two continued to fight. Koenma who was getting irritated with the two finally burst. "Kuwabara, Urameshi quit fighting this instant, this is serious now stop fooling around!" the small prince yelled. "Geez toddler, no need to get your diaper in a bunch your lucky I didn't have a date with Keiko, now what's the problem?" asked Yusuke. "Well you see" began Koenma " there have been numerous reports of untrained but powerful reiki coming up on are radar for the last three years" "Three years and your telling us NOW!?" shouted Yusuke. "Well it never was a big problem but we've finally caught the power enough to track so you'll all be going to Kontan High to find the source of the power alright?" They all nodded in agreement. "Your uniforms will be given to you by Botan, she just went to pick them up, and Yusuke and Hiei please don't cause any trouble" he pleaded. Yusuke gave a huff of annoyance and Hiei just hn'd. They left through the door, and saw the ever cheerful Botan standing there with four bags. "Here are your uniforms, there red with white trimmings (remember this is a high school the clothing is different than Kagomes middle school uniform). And Hiei I had to fix your uniform the sleeves and pant legs were to long they don't make them that short" explained Botan. Yusuke and Kuwabara burst out laughing, while Kurama hid a smile behind his hand. Hiei glared at his so called friends. "If you all don't shut up now I'll personally make your life a living hell" he threatened his tone dark and dangerous. They immediately shut up. "Geez shorty, no need to get cranky" said Kuwabara. Hiei's left eyebrow twitched and he hit Kuwabara on the back of the head while muttering baka ningen. Botan sighed as she and Yusuke lugged him through the portal. Kurama looked at Hiei who shrugged and said he had it coming. Walking through the portal, the two returned to the ningenkai. **

**Kyudo- way of the bow, so Kagome's bow and arrow training**

**Reiki- spiritual powers/ spirit energy**

**Baka-idiot**

**Ningen-human**

**Reikai- spirit world**

**Ningenkai- human world**

**Hanyou- half breed**

**Kontan-soul **

**I'm starting my first yu yu/inu that's not a one shot. Yeah! Ideas, comments, flames, well constructive criticism, is allowed if you have any pairing ideas I can do a vote, for putting together or taking apart people. I'm all well with threesomes, foursomes, whateversomes so tell me what you think. I'm kind of making this along as I go so ya ideas are totally welcome! Rating may go up over time. And I'm going to make Hiei talk a lot in this cause he really does talk a lot. Oh! Before I forget is his ice-cream fetish and the fact that he can talk telepathically fanbased because he's part hiyoukai and he has a Jagan eye? Can someone tell me? Well ja-ne hellfire95X**


	2. Meeting The Crossover Characters

Inu Hakusho

**Inu Hakusho **

**Chapter 2: Meeting The Crossover Characters!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of them, except a few o.c school people that they talk to. Underlined words are Japanese and I will translate at the end.**

"**Talking"**

'**Thinking'**

"Yoko" **talking**

'_**Hiei' **_**talking telepathically **

**Author's note: Here is chapter 2! I only got a couple of reviews but I'm happy! I couldn't wait so I decided to do this chapter now.**

**Kagome was happy. She was in heaven. She was getting a good nights rest in a luxurious western styled bed. Okay so not luxurious but sleeping in a sleeping bag for a week can do that to a person. Everything in her life was now going smoothly. She at least graduated middle school with all her make up tests and was studying more in the feudal era, to get by in high school. She was dreaming sweet dreams, just lulling about, until something cold, no that wasn't the word more like freezing came crashing down on her. She startled up and saw her brother Sota standing there holding a cleaning bucket and a smirk on his face. All around her freezing water invaded her bed, her cloths, and her hair. Wiping her bangs away from her face she started to yell at her brother. "Sota no ****baka****, ****omea o korosu****, you little ****gaki****!" Seeing the look of certain death in the eyes of his sister he fled the room shouting that she had overslept and school was in twenty minuets. Kagome's eyes widened in shock. Running to the bathroom she had a quick shower and put on her uniform. This year's uniforms for high school were almost the same as middle school, but where there was green it was now red. The skirt she also noticed was a tad bit shorter also. 'I swear to the kamis, that the principle was a descendant of that ****sukebe****bouzu.**** She giggled at the thought of Miroku giving his fake innocent hurt look, if she ever told him that. Quickly brushing her long mane of hair she ran out the door. That was one thing she didn't change, her hair was still raven/blue black but she had not cut it that much for the last three years. Before it was mid-back now it reached at least to her butt. She liked it long it made her stand out from the others with their in-style bob hair, if her blue eyes didn't do that enough for her. Reaching the kitchen she picked up her trusty yellow backpack and a piece of toast. "Bye ****kaa-san, jii-chan, otouto-san!"**** she called out behind her. They all said their farewells and Kagome left to go meet up with her friends to walk to school.**

**It was a nice day, Kurama thought as he walked along. It was a ****getsuyou****, and the early ****gogatsu**** breeze came ruffling his perfectly combed hair. He was on his way to the new high school, dressed in his uniform. It was the same as his other one but this one was white and had red trimmings instead of the pink and gold. Passing a park he saw all the trees freshly bloomed with flowers, looking healthy and undisturbed by human forces. **"Ah, do you feel that?"** asked Yoko inside his head.** "It's so nice seeing the plants free from the pollution in the air. These trees will grow nice and strong, as will the flowers. Do you feel the healthy vibes coming from it?"** 'I do Yoko, this park is a beauty' replied Kurama. For once, in a very rare occasion, the kitsune was quiet, until that is a certain hiyoukai decided to start talking to him. Hiei appeared beside Kurama also dressed in his school uniform a little disgruntled that he had to go to a damn ****ningen**** school. '**_**Fox were approaching the two bakas in about three minuets' **_**Hiei said to Kurama in his mind link. Kurama gave a nod signaling he understood. '**_**What did you tell your mother?' **_**he asked. Kurama was slightly taken aback, Hiei hardly gave a damn about this kind of stuff, but he shrugged it off and decided to answer. "I told her that this school offered a higher education and she agreed" Kurama explained to him. Hiei gave a barely noticed nod. **"Ahh, little hot-shot here really cares about us, maybe he'll give us some loving to" **said Yoko in a seductive voice. Hiei glared hi ****jayki**** flaring dangerously. 'Yoko!' Kurama thought. **"What!?Don't tell me YOU don't want to have a piece of that nice little ass to?"** Kurama was embarrassed, and angry at Yoko. '**_**Fox if you wish to keep your vital organs I suggest you shut him up before he finds out what **__**jigoku**__** is like got that?' **_**Kurama nodded his head his face going to its original color from when he blushed and locked Yoko up in a tiny part of his mind. They meet up with Yusuke and Kuwabara after that, who were already fighting. Kuwabara was down on the ground his face bruised and his school uniform already slightly dirty. Kurama sighed, and helped him up. "Can we go now?" whined Yusuke. "Well ****tantei****, if you move your ass we can go" stated Hiei. They left heading off to school.**

**Kagome had just gotten to school and put her stuff away in her locker ( do Japanese schools have lockers?), when her English language teacher came up to her. "****Ohayo****Sabishii-Sensei"**** said Kagome brightly to her teacher. Her teacher smiled back and asked her to go to the main office, because the principle wanted to see her. Kagome nodded and went off. She reached the main office and knocked on the principles door. He beckoned her inside and motioned to the four men that were standing there. "Higurashi-san" said her principle. "****Hai Konomashii-Sensei?"**** she asked. "I need you to show these four boys around the school until they become accustomed to it. Could you do that for me?" he asked. Kagome bowed and agreed to show them around. She looked each of them over, opening her mouth to introduce herself but Konomashii-Sensei beet her to it. "I'll introduce you shall I." Pointing to the first boy he started the introduction. "This is Kuwabara, Kazuma" The boy had a face that looked like it had been beat to many times and orange Elvis styled hair. He looked to be a street punk. His ****reiki**** though was friendly and she could tell he had a big heart. "Nice to meet you pretty lady, I am the great Kuwabara, number one punk of Tokyo. Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked while getting on his knees and taking his hand. Automatically her hand came out and slapped him in the face sending him crashing in the nearby wall. They all looked at her in amazement. "Sorry" Kagome said sheepishly. "Reflex" 'How does someone get a reflex like that they all thought' Shaking it off Yusuke gave a cocky smirk and introduced himself. "Urameshi, Yusuke. I'm the number one punk around here. Don't listen to the baka but it's about time somebody hit him." Kagome just smiled and gave a small bow in his direction, she did notice the immense reiki coming from him also. Turning to the other two, she raised a delicate brow at them, half-expecting them gloat as the other two did. "My name is Minamino, Shuichi" said the other of the boys, placing a small kiss on the back of her hand. He had deep crimson hair, and bright and wise forest green eyes, he for sure was a real looker. What confused her though was the fact that it felt as if he had two ****kontans**** in his ****hada****. 'An avatar?' she guessed. "Ah yes, I know you!" Kagome exclaimed. Kurama gave an inward groan thinking she was part of his many fan clubs. Noticing his wary look she giggled and explained. "Don't worry I'm not in any of those fan clubs of yours. I just recognized you as the red haired god all the girls talk about at school" she added a small smile, and he smiled back at her. Her smile brightened, literally lighting up the whole room. At last she looked at the last boy in the room. If she thought Shuichi was cute, this guy was hot! Literally considering he was half hiyoukai. She new he was a forbidden child. Sango had told her once of them and she had been furious the way they had been treated. He had gravity-defying hair with a white starburst in the middle (anyone like Hiei's hair in the manga better?). Narrow, but wide deep red eyes, she couldn't look to long or she thought she'd get lost in them. She felt immense power from his left arm which looked bandaged and his forehead which also had a bandana covering it. "This is Jaganshi, Hiei" said Konomashii. Giving him a bright smile also she bowed to him. 'Ah so it's a Jagan eye ****ne****? Interesting' Hiei just glared at the girl. She had strong mental walls he could not break them. '**_**Fox, her mind is strong I can't get into it. And also she has no reiki. Even normal **__**ningens**__** have a small bit but she has none"**_** Kurama looked thoughtful for**__**second. 'She must be concealing it' he said to Hiei. Hiei gave a barely inaudible 'hn'. "Well come on I'll show you your classes. You have the same ones as me so I can take you to all of them." Leading the way out the door, the others followed ready for a new school day. "**It's not that bad"** said Yoko. "**At least she's beautiful. Lovely face, nice curves, ample breasts, and a firm round butt to bout!"** he kept sending pictures of Kagome in the height of passion beneath him. Kurama sighed, as Hiei sniggered. 'Oh ya' they both thought at the same time this school is gonna be a blast!**

Translations:

**Baka: idiot**

**Omea o korosu: I swear I'll kill you**

**Gaki: brat**

**Kami: god**

**sukebe :pervert**

**bouzu: Buddhist priest**

**Kaa-san: mother**

**jii-chan: gramps**

**Otouto-san: little brother**

**getsuyou: Monday**

**gogatsu: May**

**kitsune: fox**

**ningen: humans**

**jayki: demon energy (I don't know if this is true)**

**jigoku: hell**

**tantei: detective**

**sabishii: lonely**

**Ohayo: morning**

**Sensei: teacher**

**Hai: yes**

**Konomashii: nice**

**Reiki: spirit energy (or is it aura)**

**Kontans: souls**

**Hada: body**

**Hiyoukai: fire demon**

**Ne: eh**

**Author's notes: Thank you all who reviewed! Big thanks to **_**touketsumizu **_**who explained Hiei's Jagan eye more clearly. I wanted to try something with lots of Japanese words. Is it to much? I wanna get at least 10 reviews please so I can get some insight on how this story is. Remember ideas, comments, criticism and pairings are welcome. I'm gonna try doing the third chapter tomorrow or start it. So check in for some more Inu Hakusho action! Also on a side note if anyone's confused n Japan they put there surname first, and I gave Hiei a fan based surname just for school. Ja-ne! hellfire95X**


	3. The New Gods At Kontan High

Inu Hakusho

**Inu Hakusho**

**Chapter 3: The New Gods At Kontan High (well most of them are gods)**

**Disclaimer: As you know I don't own any of them because if I did I'd be rich, travel the world, and not be stuck on this computer at home. But for now all I can give you is the enjoyment of these stories. **

**Author's notes: Okay so I only got 7 reviews on and , but a lot of people are reading it so yeah… but I wanted to start the next chapter. Japanese translations will be in brackets, to let you know. Oh ya, I've decided on a pairing it's…Hiei/Kagome. 1 because it's awesome 2.because I want it and 3. It's my fav one. If I get enough reviews I'll do a Hiei/Kagome/Kurama my second favorite. So review and tell me what you want. I noticed I spelled Kurama's human name wrong it's supposed to be spelled Shuuichi, so I'll fix that in this.**

**Character ages: Kagome: 18, Yusuke: 18, Kurama: 19 (he would be done school but to get in they put him under 18 years of age), Yoko: 3000+ (this is true. In the anime and manga it states he was with Yomi about a thousand years ago, and was a thief for more than 2000 before that. And before that we still don't know how old he was when he did become a thief), Hiei: Looks 18/19 but is really 400 (I've heard he is either 500 or 98 but I'm making him 400 in my story.)**

"**talking"**

'**thinking'**

"**Yoko"**

'Hiei'

**Yusuke was in pure tentou(heaven). This school was the best! Sure he loved Keiko and all but he couldn't help but look. How could he not. The skirts here were way shorter than the ones at his school. Especially the little tenshi(angel) that was walking in front of them. She was as short as Hiei but as far as he could tell she had an awesome body and legs that looked like they went up, and up. He smirked when he saw all these girls surrounding them looking at them, giggling and whispering. A few he heard when they passed them. "Wow is that Shuuichi Minamino!?" "Who's the hot spiky one?" "Look its Yusuke Urameshi that guys scary have you heard about him?" "I wonder if one of them will go out with me." Looking back he saw Kurama smiling politely, but had a wary look in his eyes. Hiei looked disgustedly at them and snorted. Kuwabara beside him was doing poses for the girls, who just backed off. **

"**Alright guys this is your homeroom, the teachers name is Ashi-sensei, bit stern but is usually nice" said Kagome. "For a guy whose name means evil? I gotta see this…" muttered Yusuke. Kagome just sighed gently but didn't say anything. "Excuse me miss we didn't get your name yet" stated Kurama smoothly. A couple of girls who were listening in sighed at his voice, while others glared at Kagome obviously jealous. Kagome blushed a little and bowed. "Gomen, my name is Higurashi, Kagome" she said. "Is it your family that owns the Higurashi shrine?" Kurama asked interested. "Yes my jii-chan(gramps) is the current caretaker" she told him. Kurama nodded, and Kagome lead them in the classroom. He snuck a peek at Hiei, who was looking thoughtful. 'What are you thinking?' Kurama asked through their mind link. '**We can't feel any ki(energy) ,spiritual, human or demon but now that you look at she feels…pure, but how is that possible?' **he replied looking a bit confused, but it didn't show on his face only his eyes. "****Three-eyes is right she emits no ki whatsoever but she has a feeling of purity around her, not just in her smell but like it's leaking out of her. Even a normal human could probably feel it"**** 'Your right Yoko, she may have no ki but she brightens up the room. She is a strange one.' **'Hn'

"**Quiet down class. We have four new students to introduce today. Please if you'll start" said Ashi. Yusuke walked up giving a cocky smirk and flicked his nose in a bored manner. "Yo, I'm Urameshi,Yusuke." Kuwabara stepped up next. "Hey I'm Kuwabara, Kazuma. Will any of you lovely ladies be my girlfriend?" The girls just cringed, but didn't say anything. Yusuke bopped him on the back of the head. "My names Minamino, Shuuichi" stated Kurama smoothly, effectively making almost all the girls swoon. Noticing that Hiei wasn't about to say anything he introduced him to everyone else. "And this is Jaganshi, Hiei." Hiei just hn'd again, not even paying attention. "Hiei-san, is Jaganshi your real name? It seems a bit strange" asked Ashi. Hiei just glared at him. "If you have a problem with my name you can shove it…" "Hiei!" Kurama started his tone displeased. "Gomen(sorry), he didn't like the idea of changing schools" said Kurama. The teacher jus nodded looking at Hiei nervously. **

"**Now did the principle assign anyone to show you around?" Ashi said "Or do I need to assign someone for you?" At this some of the girls, ok most of the girls put up their hands eager to show the three new gods around (sorry Kuwabara). "Sumimasen(excuse me) sensai. Konomashii-san assigned Higurashi-san to show us around" explained Kurama. All the girls turned and gave whole-hearted glares at her. Kagome swallowed, and when they all turned around, banged her head on her desk. 'Why me? Kami what have I done? Ok, except break the Shikon Jewel but that was an accident?! Is this punishment? I get that enough from Inuyasha you know!' Kagome sighed and looked up. "Alright boys take an available seat wherever you want. I'll be in the staff room. I have papers to grade. No yelling." He gave a pointed look at the boys and left the room. **

"**Shuuichi-san come sit beside me!" "No ME!" "OH please pick me!" The kitsune avatar sighed and spotted a desk right beside the window in front of Kagome. He walked over and gave her a small smile which she returned. Yusuke just shrugged and him and Kuwabara sat in the two desks at the back of the room, two desks away from Kagome. Hiei still looked pissed off and looked at the remaining three desks. One was in a swarm off girls calling him over. The other right in front of the teacher's desk. Hiei mentally snorted. 'Like anyone in their right mind would sit there. The last place was right beside that ningen onna that had no ki whatsoever. (you should know what that means if you're a real Japanese lover! XD). Choosing the latter he sat down beside the onna who was busy doodling on her notebook. She looked up when she felt someone watching her and caught Hiei's eye. Giving him a bright smile, she turned her head to the side looking thoughtful. Deciding not to say anything she looked down and began her drawing again. **

**Hiei turned his head away, but it seemed hard to. She was like any other ningen he had seen but looked different. She was short even by Japanese standards, maybe an inch taller than himself. She had long raven black hair that reached her lower back, while others had their hair in a bob like fashion, and it also seemed to give off a blue glow. Her skin was pale and looked smooth and creamy, while others where more tanned. He body form and the way she held herself was that of a warrior. Muscles, not bulging mind you, were visible, as well as the curves, long legs, flat stomach, and the bigger breasts. Her face was what set her apart the most though. She had a heart shaped face, with delicate features. Pink pouty lips, a small nose, and long eyelashes. Her eyes were a blue color though. Rare in this part of the world. They looked like sapphires with a tint of grey in them making them look stormy. What she showed in her eyes were what made him look twice though. The raw emotions that flitted through. Love, anger, caring, passion, wisdom, longing, hate. More were there but it was hard to tell they way they shown so fast. **

**Kurama looked behind him after getting his things organized. Hiei sat at the desk still pissed but was looking deeply thoughtful. Looking to see where Hiei was looking, he was not surprised when his eyes landed on the girl. "****She is such a puzzle, is she not?"**** Yoko asked. 'Indeed she is, Hiei what's your insight?' '**HN, nothing. She is but a useless onna that I don't have time for.' **'But she is so strange; she looks so different from other Japanese girls.'** 'Fox. Look at yourself than repeat what you just said**' said Hiei giving a pointed look at his green eyes and red hair. Yoko chuckled, ****"Got you there Red."****Kurama just sweat dropped, giving a sheepish smile. A girl walked up to him, looking behind her as her friends laughed and waved her on. She looked worried, and then looked at Kurama again. In an air of confidence she straightened herself, and walked over, trying to look seductive by swinging her hips. All she did though was making herself look like she was playing with a hula-hoop. 'Oh no' thought Kurama. Hiei snickered as did Kagome surprising them both. **'Either she read you mind or she knows what's going to happen'** Kagome was still sniggering even though her head was still down looking at her paper. No, she couldn't read minds, but she saw Eri coming up and knew what was on her mind. "Shuuichi-san?" Kurama turned to look at the girl. She was a normal ningen, of that he was sure of. She was taller than Kagome, and had shoulder length black hair with dark gray highlights. She had normal brown eyes and walked with an aura that practically screamed "CHATTERBOX!" "Yes, what can I do for you?" Kurama asked with a polite smile. "My name's Yurasu, Yuka, and I was wondering if you and your friends would like to spend lunch with me and my friends?" she asked looking hopeful. "Gomen(sorry) Yuka-san I'd have to ask my friends that but I'll get back to you" he replied. "That's alright Shuuichi-san, and call me Yuka." Kurama nodded his head. '**Don't even think about it Kurama**' snarled Hiei through their mind link. 'Wouldn't dream of it Hiei' he replied. **

"**It's so strange" whispered Kuwabara to Yusuke. "What is?" Yusuke asked annoyed, that he couldn't figure out what was bothering his friend. "That girl Kagome has no ki whatsoever" Kuwabara said. "And I bet Kurama and Hiei has already noticed." Yusuke looked surprised at this but his face took on a look of pure concentration. "Do you think she's the one we're looking for? The one with the strange energy signal?" he asked. "Urameshi, how would she be the one with the strange energy if she has none?!" he exclaimed in a whisper. "Right, sorry about that" Yusuke said. The bell rang and the class picked up their things to leave. They both looked to Kagome who hadn't moved from her seat yet and walked up to her. "Ready to go now, or do we have to wait all day?" Yusuke asked in a gruff voice. Kagome looked up startled for a moment then smiled. "Yeah sorry 'bout that, let me get my stuff together and we'll go" she said cheerfully. Packing her stuff as quickly as possible, she walked out of the class room. The not yet announced spirit detectives following after her.**

"**Alright we have English class with Sabishii-san, and then it's off to lunch" said Kagome. "Geez, how can you be so cheerful, your almost like Botan?" Yusuke asked. The guys gave him a slight glare for revealing some of their information. "I don't really know. I'm usually always happy. I like to look for the good in life and in people. Besides who's Botan?" she asked. "Nothing just a friend of ours" Kuwabara explained. Kagome shrugged. "I'd like to meet her sometime" she said with a smile, and continued to their class.**

"**Ok class, times almost up. For homework, I want you to give me the definitions for a verb, adverb, noun, and an adjective and give me an example of each" said their teacher at the end of the class. Everyone hustled out of the classroom, happy that it was now lunch time. "Hey! Shuuichi-san! Are you going to join us for lunch?" shouted Eri. Seeing his distressed look, Kagome quickly answered for him. "Sorry Eri-chan, I'm still showing them around, but I'll let you have them tomorrow!" she called out to her friend. "Oh. OH! Well good luck Kagome!" Eri waved then winked at her. Kagome gave a fake bright smile, and when Eri turned away it immediately fell. "Nosy good-for nothing friends" she muttered. "Well come on I'll take you to the cafeteria to get lunch" she told them.**

**Note's: Okay it's been awhile, but school has just started and I'm getting so much homework, but that isn't really an excuse. I've finally finished watching all the Yu Yu Hakusho episodes. Ya! Please, Please,PLEASE review! I need some inspiration 'cause I don't hink many people like it. Oh well. IMPORTANT: If you want Inuyasha episodes to be updated to the new manga chapters, I have found a petition site. It's easy, fast, and free and it goes directly to the publishing company. So if you want to get more Inuyasha episodes go to ****/petitions/inuyasha/signatures.html**** to sign the petition!**

**See ya later!**

**Hellfire95X**


	4. Shock

INU HAKUSHO

_**INU HAKUSHO**_

**Chapter 4: Shock**

**Disclaimer: you know the drill. I don't own them!**

**Notes: Yeah! So many wonderful reviews! I now have 10 (well I might have more when I finish this chapter) Thank you all! I just finished reading Princess Kitty1's Once in a Leap Year. 45 chapters, but wow I'd have to say the best Inu/Kag out there so much humor and romance! Took me 2 days to read it all! And I've been reading some manga. I've finished 13, 7****th**** period is a secret, Bitter Virgin and Boys Next Door just in these two days! I'm so proud of myself! Now I'm reading Elfin Lied. Any way one with the fic!**

"**Talking"**

'**Thinking' **

**They entered the cafeteria and walked over to a table. "Did you guys bring lunch or do you need to buy it" Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara walked off to go buy their lunch, while Kagome pulled hers out of bag she had been carrying. Looking at Hiei she noticed he didn't pull out a lunch or went to get one with the guys. "Not hungry?" she asked him. Hiei looked over, glaring at the girl. He still didn't trust her, something wasn't right with her. Kagome rolled her eyes, used to the glares, when she received them from Inuyasha when she sat him. "Fine be like that then" she muttered. "I don't need to eat your silly food onna" he stated no emotion crossing his voice. 'Wow. Kind of reminds me of Sesshomaru, he's so cold. Maybe it's the past he has before. Sango told me that when two different species of youkai mix they make a hybrid. Similar to a hanyou but no human blood, it's sad because she also told me that their always killed once their born. I wonder how he survived' Kagome was so caught up in her musings that she didn't notice the rest of the guys come back. "Kagome. Kagome! KAGOME!" Yusuke yelled at her. "Eh?" Kagome said confused. "You kind of spaced out on us Kagome-san" said Kurama. "Oh sorry about that" she told them.**

**They quickly finished their lunch, and went to hang outside for the next half hour (usually high schools have a fifty minute lunch so I just put it like that). They stopped at a tree, and Kagome turned around. "You know if you don't want to hang out with me its fine, you can go meet some other people" she told them. Kuwabara shrugged "its okay we'll stay here with you" he told her. 'Because nobody else has a stranger or no ki than you' he thought. Kagome just smiled, and walked up to the tree. In one leap she grabbed a hold of one of the branches and hoisted herself up with ease. 'Whew! All that tree climbing with Inuyasha really paid off' she thought. The guys watched in silent awe as the girl just practically flew up the tree. Yusuke walked up to ask her where she learned that. "My best friend is an awesome tree climber you could say. It looks like he just leaps into the trees. He taught me how" she told him. "Oh Higurashi-san! I didn't see you there. How are you boys? Do you need help getting anywhere or going someplace?" a snide voice said beside them. Kagome's attitude quickly went to cheerful to anger. "Oh it's just you Nikimore-san" Kagome muttered. Kagome jumped out of the tree, gracefully landing on her feet. Again she awed the guys. Hiei who was in the trees didn't even seem to notice the new arrivals. Kagome gave a long sigh and waved her hand in a careless motion. "You guys this is Nikimore, Karinma and those are her lacke-er I mean friends" said Kagome giving a false smile. Karinme was dressed in the Ganguro (read below) style. She wore the regular school uniform but had pink platform shoes and bracelets dangling from her writs. White lipstick and eye shadow adorned her face as well as her bleached blonde hair, her skin also had a deep fake tan giving it a slight orange look in the sunlight. "So Higurashi how's your bladder infection?" Karinma asked trying to embarrass her in front of the new boys. Kagome's face started to turn red in anger and embarrassment. She controlled it and made her face emotionless, though you could see the anger blazing in her eyes. 'Remind me to strangle jii-chan when I get home' she thought. "Perfectly fine, Nikimora-chan. Haven't developed Aids yet have you? I heard that with all the boys you screw around with it's bound to happen some day" asked Kagome amusement laced in her voice. The guys did a double take; where was the cheerful gentle woman that they had met this morning. Karinma blushed, stuttering her face on of anger and hate. Going with a comeback Karinma smirked "well at least I can get a guy unlike some people who I bet doesn't even know what the body of a man looks like" she sneered at Kagome. Kagome didn't wince or do anything. "You can say all you want about my virginity Karinma" she spat. "But at least I won't be a single mother at the end of high school, living in a small apartment and only getting a small salary at a restaurant I work at ,mothering a child who I don't even know the father or where he is" she practically yelled at her. Kagome now almost had tears in her eyes. The guys didn't understand what was going on. First it was amusing, as the girls through insults at each other, then it turned worse as Kagome started yelling. They looked at Karinma, who had her eyes downcast, not looking at Kagome. "You guys" Kagome called to them as she faced them. "Can you tell the teacher I was felling sick and decided to go home?" she asked quietly. Kurama nodded and Kagome fled the school, running the opposite way her home was. **

**Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi walked up. They had been close to where the fight had been going on and had heard everything. Karinma walked away her eyes still downcast and that's when the three friends decided to move in. "Is Kagome going to be okay you think?" asked Ayumi. Yuka sighed her face pained and worried. "Could you guys tell us what's wrong with Higurashi-san" asked Kurama. The girls looked at each other and nodded. "Well" began Eri "Kagome had a father until she was eight years old, then he left them for another woman, but she also had a brother that was three years younger. Than her mom got married again and had her little brother Sota." "Yeah I think her fathers name was Kazuyu and her brother's name was- oh I forget!" exclaimed Ayumi. Kurama's wheels in his head started turning. 'She has a brother that's three years younger. Like me and my brother Shuichi we are three years apart…and my step fathers name is Kazuyu…could it be?!' "Oh that's right" Yuka exclaimed. "His name is Shuichi just like you Shuuichi-kun but he only has one 'u' in his name" Kurama kind of stood there, the shock of it paralyzing his body. He and Kagome were Step-siblings!**

**Yeah! Chapter 4 is done! I know it's short but I wanted to shock you all! Like it? Please review I love them, I'm also getting a lot going onto favorites but could I also get reviews? But anyway another chapter is coming soon, school is just hectic!**

**Ganguro: a popular style in Japan in the 90's. It consisted of a deep tan, bleached hair, bright platform shoes, shirts and miniskirts, and white eye shadow and lipstick.**

_**REVIEWS CORNER!(my first one)**_

**Media Miner****:**

**Loretta537: Thank you so much! I can't wait either cause I don't know when it will happen. More surprises and updates to come!**

**Stebbastud: I updated! XD Thanks, I think I will make it a K/K/H. It's going to have lime don't you worry and I might change the rating cause I might put a lemon!**

**HeartStar: Yeah! 10 OUT OF 10! You get a cookie! A freaking big one too! LOL! I'll update as soon as I have the chance!**

**Touketsumizu: Again thanks for helping me with Hiei! I hope you enjoy! **

**Fan Fiction:**

**Valsweety: Thank you! I hope you do read it until the end and enjoy it! )**

**Madmiko: Thank you!! Well now that I know Hiei's ice-cream obsession is fan made I can make him eat more of it and go crazy! I'm updating soon so I hope you read till it's finished. **

**Sk8terGurl315: Glad you think it's cool, hope you enjoy the rest!**

**aliway: Thanks. I appreciate the review! **


	5. Chapter 5

Inu Hakusho

_**Inu Hakusho**_

**Chapter 5:**

**Disclaimer****: I think I forgot this last chapter. Anyway, I don't own anything, nada, zip you get the point.**

"**Talking"**

'**Thinking'**

'**Yoko****'**

'Hiei'

**Yusuke looked between the girls and Kurama. Was this the truth, so they were related? 'Not that you could tell' he thought. The only thing they had in common was the strange eye colors they had. He once again looked at Kurama his face was expressionless, but his eyes told him he was thinking over what they said. ****"So red, the chick is related to you? Does that mean we can't fu-"**** Yoko had just woken up and decided to do his favorite pastime. Annoying Kurama. The kitsune avatar sighed, feeling a headache coming on. "Not necessarily Yoko. If she is related to us then she is my step sister by marriage not by blood, so I can legally marry her if I wanted" Kurama explained to the voice inside his head. "****Well lets marry her then shall we?"**** said the excited Yoko. Kurama sighed again. 'Yoko we're not ready for that type of commitment yet.' **'Fox'** said Hiei through their mind link. **'How come you're only learning about this now**' he asked. Kurama mentally shrugged. He knew he had a step brother but Kazuyu had never mentioned his other wife or any children. "Maybe we should go talk to her, do you know where she is?" asked Kurama. "Yeah, probably by the lake in Sakura- Tenshi park" said Ayumi. "But you should probably wait until class is over she'll probably still be there" said Eri. And right on time the bell rang. They decided to talk to Kagome later on, and find out what was going on. Kurama turned to see if Hiei was coming, but the little fire demon had disappeared.**

**Meanwhile, Kagome sat in front of the lake in the nearby park. A slight breeze came rustling the grass, trees, and her hair. 'Ah I love it here, so peaceful and quiet' she thought. Kagome closed her eyes, forgetting about school, Inuyasha, her father… 'I don't know why I got so worked up about that, I mean I haven't seen him for gods knows…10 years. He must be married by now. And Shuichi, I haven't seen him for a while either. Kinda weird that that guys name was Shuuichi too, but it is common' Kagome was so caught up in her past that she didn't feel the tinge of youkai that came from behind. A slight 'whoosh' of air was heard before she finally sensed it. 'Oh shit, how did I miss that?!' she thought. She gave no sign of fear or nervousness though. As quietly and as low as she could, she carefully gathered her miko ki into her hands. The figure in the tree behind her didn't move. 'Good, then maybe he didn't sense me' she thought. As easily as she could with her hands clenched into fists she got up and started walking. She carefully walked to the tree and lightly placed her hand on it fingers spread open. Sending a surge a power she 'shocked' the tree making her ki flow through the branches. **

**Hiei had followed the girl to the park intent on finding out what she was hiding. He sat on one of the tree branches just watching her until her got a mental nudge from Kurama. **'What?'** he asked. "****Hey no need to be touchy there my little firefly we just wanted to see where ya scampered off to"**** said Yoko. 'Yes Hiei' thought Kurama joining the conversation, 'you just ran from us, where did you go?' **'Hn. I followed that girl, she's at the lake thinking, but I still can't read her thoughts' **Hiei told them. ****"Well we'll stay here so if you do talk we can here everything you say"**** said Yoko. '**Hn'** Hiei replied but didn't block them off. He or they through Hiei's mind watched as the girl came up to the tree and sent a bolt of holy energy through it. Hiei feeling the oncoming attack, leaped out of the tree just in time. ****"Holy shit! Was she trying to kill us"**** ranted Yoko. **'Hn, baka fox it was just a warning'** Hiei told them. 'Yes' Kurama said 'It was to low to do any harmful damage but you would've got shocked pretty bad' **

**Hiei now dangerously pissed off unsheathed his Katana and placed it at the base of her neck. Kagome still turned around felt a piece of cold metal against her neck. "Look" she said still turned around. "We may have got off on the wrong foot, but I don't really know how, but did I do something so bad that you had to put your blade against my neck? What was your name… oh yes that's right Hiei." Hiei narrowed his eyes, thinking of what she said. 'Put it away' said Kurama voice in his head. Kagome sighed as she felt the metal leave her neck. A small 'zing' signaled that his sword was in the sheath once again. "Okay, I'll ask again. What business did you have putting your blade on my neck?" Kagome asked once again. "Hn, I don't answer to you onna" Hiei drilled past her his voice emotionless.**

**Kagome shrugged used to this kind of behavior with Inuyasha. She smirked, trying to think of a way to embarrass the little hybrid (remember she knows they're youkai she just hasn't said anything). "Ah a silent type, or should I say a man a few words. I like that in a guy, we should go out for ice-cream sometime, ne?" said Kagome, making her voice smooth and adding a wink and a swing of her hips. Hiei stood shock still, reregistering everything she had just said. Yoko on the other hand, was ranting and waving in both Hiei's and Kurama's head. "****Why isn't she flirting with ME!? I mean common besides me who'd ever wanna flirt with Mr. Stoic? It's NOT FAIR!"**** The yoko in Kurama head was practically pouting in jealousy. 'Alright Yoko enough, please" Kurama told him. **

**Kagome looked at Hiei and burst out laughing. How could she not? He looked so cute, standing there his face frozen with shock, looking as if he was having an inner battle. If she only knew... '**Stupid fox will you shut up! And get out of my head before I through you out, and I will promise pain**'** **Hiei told them. Before Yoko could reply he felt some ki blast of in the distance. Kagome gave an almost inaudible gasp, when her eyes narrowed. "Baka Inuyasha, what an idiot" she muttered. "Well see ya Hiei" she called as she ran off. Not losing a moment Hiei flickered after her his body incased of shadows. Maybe this is what they were looking for after all…**

**Yusuke sat at his desk bored out of his mind, when he felt it. That ki! He looked at Kuwabara who just nodded. Both of them got up and not listening to the teacher who was currently yelling at them bolted the room. Kurama sat at his desk compensating what to do. Unfortunately he couldn't just get up and leave, he had a reputation. Instead he opted for the next best thing. "Sensei?" he asked "may I please go to the bathroom?"**

**Okay! Tell me what ya think! Please I'm begging you, please (tears in eyes)! Okay enough with the drama. Are my chapters to short? Can you let me know? They seem long then when I put them on they don't seem long at all! Oh the pain! I don't know when the next chapter will come out so please be patient with me. I have homework and I know do Tai-kwon Do every day then grappling, so I'm getting busy but this means I'll have better actions scenes. Okay I'll leave I'm probably boring you any ways. **

**Review corner(all the new ones****)**

**!**

**Loretta537: Yeah! You reviewed twice! Here's a cookie! The truth yes they both will find out about their families as well as meet each other. And I really can't wait till I write it out because if you look at the one part it says that Kagome's dad left when she was eight for another woman, that's ten years ago and he just recently got with Shiori, so Kagome's dad is gonna have some explaining to do!**

**Yucku: Not gonna bother… but is was my first flame so I'll give you that. v**

**SacredHime: Thank you your majesty lol. Thanks for the review I'm glad you like it. I hope this one's to your satisfaction princess lol. **

**HeartStar: You reviewed twice too! I'd give you a cookie too but you already ate my story LOL! I'm very glad you like, and that you'll munch off some more lol.**

**Nope no ones, but I will not be discouraged for I am THE GREAT AND POWERFUL HELLFIR-**

**Kuwabara- Hey that's my line!**

**Me- To bad sucker. XD!**

**Ja-ne!**


	6. Meeting The Hanyou

Inu Hakusho 

Chapter 6: Meeting of the Hanyou

Notes: Ummm. It's been awhile hasn't it? Yeah I have no excuses just lazy but my aunt did come back from England and stole my, (Okay her) computer. Any way on with it I think.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"Yoko"

'**Hiei' (**You guys should know this! XD)

Kagome ran to her house, as she felt the energy of the well prickle against her senses. She didn't seem too care or notice the other four energies around her running at a slightly slower pace to keep up with her. "Damn him to hell and back! That Inu-no-baka! I told him to stay away on school days!" she cursed as she neared the shrine. She ran up about halfway up the stairs, before she finally noticed the energies swirling around her. 'Damn those demons' she thought as she turned around. She looked around the bottom and noticed no one there. Shrugging she headed back up, waiting for the loud yelling of Inu demon in the courtyard.

Inuyasha was pissed. He was tricked by the small fox demon, on the other side of the well. Shippou wanted his mom and in no way in hell was he going to wait around and watch Inuyasha mope. Shippou had to grown a lot these past three years now at a ripe age of ten, his body had changed drastically. Instead of his paws, normal feet now took place. His face matured more, his hair turning a bit more reddish in color and his eyes darkening, but still holding the mischievousness and curiosity that all kitsunes held. His tail also grew in length and became silkier, a trait Kagome especially loved. The thing that changed the most about him, to the delight of his mother, was his ears. Now they were placed on his head, just like Inuyashas but red and wider. Kagome loved this the most because unlike the dog demon she could pet and scratch them and he would purr against her chest. Anyway all was well in the Sengoku period, the trees were blowing quietly in the wind, hard working villagers tending to crops and what not- "Where the hell is that wench!? She takes forever!" came the ever so gruff voice of an annoyed Inuyasha. "Well dog-breath instead of sitting here why don't you go and get her? I don't think she'll be to happy though cause it's only her first day their" Shippou told him. "What the hell d'ya call me ya runt!" Inuyasha growled at him. Shippou stuck out his tongue and took off, leading them right to the well. Inuyasha being the not so smart, take-action-before-you-think kind of guy fell for Shippou's trick. Giving him a good push Inuyasha fell in the well, Shippou's laughing face the last thing he saw before the light closed around him.

Inuyasha sat in the living room, not bothering anybody, well unless you count Byoou (is that how you spell it?). The poor fat cat was getting teased mercifully by the bag bad half dog demon. Inuyasha looked up, smelling Kagome's faint but lovely smell. Well that too would be lovely if it wasn't laced with anger. He knew now, he was in for it. Big time. He decided to ignore it and wait for Kagome when another smell reached his nose. Four boys! And three of them were demons! Inuyasha got up, startling poor Byoou who went sailing across the floor. He was a blur of white and red as he ran to protect his friend.

Kagome felt Inuyasha before he was practically on her. Now she was really feeling him, as she was pushed right behind him with Inuyasha in front of her. He took out his sword which instantly transformed and growled at the shrine stairs. They were there; he knew it hiding in the trees. Inuyasha turned his head back to look at Kagome. She was looking perplexed why he was being this way. "Can't you sense it wench! There are youkai here and your going to get yourself killed just sitting around acting like their not there stupid" snarled Inuyasha. Kagomes eyes and aura instantly fizzed up; she was clearly pissed off at Inuyasha's remark. "I knew they were there but they don't posses any threat, or at least I don't feel any threat from them" Kagome told him. Inuyasha was not going to be put down and retorted back. "Well if they do pose a threat don't expect me to be there to save your sorry ass" he huffed. "Inuyasha sit please and stay" said Kagome calmly not caring or noticing Inuyasha fall to the ground.

"Um you can come out now, I- we know you're there and I don't take a liking to be spied on" said Kagome slightly annoyed. There were two rustles from the bushes as Kuwabara and Yusuke came out blushing from being caught. Kurama and Hiei jumped from the tree above and landed beside them. Kagome looked at each one again, her gaze piercing and calculating. "Well come on" she motioned them "come inside I'll put on some tea for you guys" she said. Kagome twirled around, her skirt lifting ever so higher and walked inside her house. Inuyasha huffed and followed her in as did the others. "Where's the brat and your okaa-san and jii-chan?" asked Inuyasha. "_Souta _is at school and mama and gramps are out right now shopping" she explained. "Come please have a seat" she motioned them in the living room. "Okay why is there a half dog demon in the ningenkai and were just finding out now" asked Yoko as Kurama sat on one of the cushions. 'Honestly Yoko I don't know this is the first time I've felt this energy but Koenma said it's been going on for three years now. Hiei?' '**Hn'** "Guess that means he doesn't know either" thought the fox demon annoyed. Yusuke and Kuwabara sat on a cushion to as Hiei and Inuyasha stood their backs against the walls. Kagome came out a kettle and six cups on a tray. Setting them down, she poured a cup for everyone and sat on the remaining cushion. "Okay we're do we start" said Kagome. "You could tell us why dog-ears is here, or why that strange energy comes from your well house" Yusuke replied. Kagome lifted a delicate eyebrow. "Or you could tell me why a human with an insane amount of spirit energy, a half demon, a kitsun avatar and a fire/ice demon are in my living room questioning me?" she replied amusement lacing her voice. They looked at her surprised, and confused. Kagome sighed. "I think we all have some explaining to do" she told them.

************************************************************* (yea stars!)

Okay done this chapter! Thank you for your reviews and support and- they make me feel so good inside! Like I said I don't know when I'll get my computer back so they'll probably be slow updates. And if anyone's reading thanks for review my Inu Drabbles! Love you all bye!

Reviews!!!!!!!!

~Lily887787: Yes more updates! The pairings are Kagome/Hiei (Maybe with Kurama I don't know yet) Then regular pairings like Yusuke/Keiko, Miroku/Sango I'll have to see about Inuyasha though…

~Alternative Angel: No I guess it wouldn't make Inuyasha look very good LOL! Thanks for the review!

~animehpgurl: Thank you so much! Look out for more updates!

~HeartStar: Gasp you again! Thank you I love your reviews. Fear not there will be more soon…I hope. Hope to get more reviews from you!

~sesshomari: Well I hope this answers it! I hope you really do think this is awesome thank you. And of course I'll update as soon as I can!

I hope that's all and I didn't miss any new ones. It's hard to keep track by the dates and it doesn't tell you for which chapter. If I left you out I'm sorry just let me know if you want!

READERS! READERS ARE BEATING YOUR REVIEWS! GASP! SEE IF YOU CAN TRY AND CATCH UP LOL!


	7. Stories and Meeting Koenma

**Inu Hakusho**

**Chapter 7: Stories and Meeting Koenma**

Disclaimer: Don't own

Note: So this should be a little longer than the other chapters, enjoy hopefully…

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Yoko"**

'Hiei'

They sat in silence, not really knowing were to start. Should Kagome tell them about the well, and Inuyasha? She thought so, it did seem logical but in return they had to tell her and Inuyasha about themselves. Before Kagome could start she was interrupted by Yusuke. "So are you guys related?" he asked pointing to Kurama and Kagome. The question was blunt and had thrown them of guard. "Excuse me?" Kagome asked confused. Kurama though sent a cold look at Yusuke who gulped and looked away. "That is not important at the moment Yusuke, we need to straighten out what's going on here" said the baritone voice of Hiei. "Uh yea why don't you start Kagome-san?" asked Kuwabara, being polite because of his code. He looked down, as something tickled his leg and saw Buyo. Grinning he picked up the cat and started to play with him. Kagome laughed lightly at the seen as Inuyasha sulked as his torcher toy had been taken away. The new men in the room were entranced by her laugh; it was carefree and innocent, kind of like Yukinas. "It's a long story about me and my friends so please get comfortable and please try to hold all questions to the end". There was a bit of shuffling as Kagome started to tell her story.

"The legend starts more than a thousand years ago, when the powerful miko Midoriko was alive. It was said that she had great spiritual power that was said to be equal to 100 samurai. She fought demons as a great warrior, and was able to purify the souls of a large amount of youkai, because she had a balance of the four souls/energies in her heart. These souls were:

Aramitama - courage

Megimetama - friendship

Kushimetama - wisdom

Sakimetama – love

It's said that Midoriko fought seven days and nights inside of a cave with a terrible youkai. With the last of her strength, she bound the youkai within her soul. The jewel was thus created and burst forth from her chest, leaving a hole in her body, which was mummified along with the bodyof the demon that had her in itsmassive jaws**. **This is how the Shikon No Tama was created and were the real story starts."

Kagome sat in silence, letting the information sink in. "Why do we have to tell them Kagome, for all we know they could be after the jewel to, waiting to gain our trust then stab us in the back" said Inuyasha looking right in her eyes. She held his gaze for a minute before something passed through her eyes. He easily caught the signal and quieted down. Kurama and Hiei seemed to be the only ones who noticed it and passed a look of understanding. Obviously these two had been through a lot together.

"As I was saying this is just the beginning of our story. About 550 years ago the jewel was passed down from the exterminator village or the Tijiya no mura. They passed the responsibility to the miko Kikyo to purify the jewel. See if the jewel is not purified the darkness will consume the jewel. It grants its owner on wish and if the wish is selfish well then… we'd have trouble on our hands. Anyway they gave it to Kikyo but she didn't want it. She wanted to be a normal girl in the village. That's when she met Inuyasha. Kikyo hated every demon and would immediately kill them but somehow she and Inuyasha became friends even found love" Kagome felt Inuyasha's eyes bore into her but continued anyways. "Their was a bandit named Onigumo, who was burned very badly and fell off a cliff when Kikyo found him. She took care of him inside a cave, where Onigumo grew more and more in love with her. He wanted her so much that he feed himself to demons asking for a body in return thus creating Naraku. All of his incarnates and he has a spider burn on their backs." Kurama had sucked in a breath at the mans name. Yoko recalled a memory about the rumors he heard about him for he had been in China around that time he believed. He had been vicious he had heard, killing and manipulating all in his path searching for a jewel. 'So this is it, the Shikon no Tama' he thought. 'Hn seems so fox but what does she have to do with it?"

"Naraku hated Inuyasha and decided to split Kikyo and Inuyasha up. Changing his form to Inuyasha he attacked Kikyo the day she was supposed to give Inuyasha the jewel so he could be human and live a normal life together. Kikyo angry and hurt at Inuyasha found him and sealed him to the Goshinbuko, which is still on our shrine. Kikyo knew she was dieing so she burned the jewel with her body.

This is were I come in. I'll let you know that before this I was a normal girl, until one day our cat got lost and me and my brother went looking for him. We went into the well house when a centipede demon burst through the well coverings and pulled me through. There was a flash of blue light and the centipede demon had lost two of her six arms. We fell through the well and I ended up five hundred years in the past, fifty years after Inuyasha was sealed. Kaede, Kikyos younger sister and the miko of the nearby village found me and told me I looked just like Kikyo. Inuyasha was awakened by my presence because I'm Kikyo's reincarnation. The centipede demon came back though and bit the jewel out of my side but I didn't know it was their. I freed Inuyasha, who told me he'd help me out if I freed him and he disposed of the demon. Though he still held the same hatred for me as Kikyo." At this Inuyasha's eyes became dark, not wanting to remember how he tried to kill Kagome. "Kaede put the beads of subjugation on him and every time I say S-I-T he falls to the ground as you saw outside." At this Yusuke and Kuwabara snickered. "The jewel was then stolen by a crow demon and I shot him with an arrow to get him back. The arrow though killed the bird and shattered the jewel into hundreds of pieces. I know work with Inuyasha, a perverted Buddhist monk named Miroku who has a air tunnel in his hand, Sango the last Tijiya of her village and her companion the two tailed Kirara, and my baby Shippo, a red fox demon whose father was killed by the thunder brothers. We work together to collect shards and defeat Naraku." Kagome ended her tale, tired of all the talking.

"So you mean to tell us that you shattered the jewel" Hiei scoffed. Kagome aura again blazed as she turned to him. "It's not like I wanted to shatter it you JERK! It was an accident!" she shouted at him. Hiei growled at her, and Inuyasha growled right back. Kurama who wanted it to stop decided to ask some questions. "So you travel 500 years into the past?" Kagome nodded. "And you have a fox kit?" he asked. "Yes I adopted him after we avenged his father. The first thing he did when he met me though was try to steal my jewel shards. He's so cute though!" said Kagome thinking of her kit. "**This is perfect red, see she already likes foxes a bonus for us!" **said the excited yoko. 'Yes, yes Yoko that's great but I think it's our turn to tell our stories now' he told him. 'She only needs to know what she needs to know fox don't forget that' came Hiei's voice. Kurama nodded, he already knew this of course.

(I'm way to lazy to write everything else so it will be abridged Okay! Good) Yusuke told hem about him dieing twice, fighting Toguro and Sensui and the Makia tournament, how he met Kurama and Hiei and his teacher Genkai and about how they got caught stealing items from the Reikei and were on probation. He told them about Kurama's other half and such. But of course Kagome already knew this. They didn't tell her that Hiei was a hybrid, but they suspected she already knew, and that Yukina was his twin sister because Kuwabara still didn't know either. (Told ya it was abridged) Kagome nodded, though she was surprised that the man in front of her had died twice and come back. "Oh yea before I forget you two are related, so start talking" Yusuke told them again. "Sorry but I don't know what your talking about" said Kagome. "Well you see Kagome-san we" "Just Kagome please" "Kagome then, my mother Shiori married your father and now lived with us and your biological brother. We're not related by blood and hardly by marriage because he is not my biological father" Kurama told her. Kagome sat stunned, then after a few seconds nodded her head in understanding. "Well besides that point I hope we can all be good friends" she said smiling brightly. BEEP, BEEP, BEEP! "Damn Koenma" Yusuke grumbled flustered as he pulled out- a compact blush case? No it was a small TV with a baby on it! (gasp! LOL).

"Did you find it?" asked Koenma. "Good timing toddler we just did. Maybe we can ask her if she wants to come meet you" Yusuke replied. "Good, good-wait she?" "Yea, it's a girl. I'll tell you more later send Botan" Yusuke replied and hung up. Kagome and Inuyasha looked confused. "He's our boss" was the short answer they got. Kagomes mouth formed an 'O' of understanding when 'POP!' A lady with a pink kimono and eyes and blue hair popped into the room riding on an oar. "Hello all!" she greeted cheerfully. Kagome would have been scared shitless if it had not been for all the times Shippo had just suddenly popped up. "I'm Botan, the grim reaper! I'm here to take you guys to the Spirit world to meet Koenma. So if you want to step in the portal we can go!" said Botan introducing herself to Kagome and Inuyasha. They told her their names and looked uncertainly at the portal in the middle of the room. "Just come on nothing will happen I'll go first if you want" suggested Yusuke. Kagome looked at her best friend and nodded. Just as Yusuke was about to jump, he turned and pushed Kuwabara in, him laughing the whole time. Kurama, Botan, and Hiei sweat dropped at their friend's behavior. "Don't mind him" said Botan waking Yusuke on the head and pushing him through. Kagome and Inuyasha walked over and jumped through the portal along with Kurama and Hiei.

Kagome felt herself falling, but it was different then the well. She couldn't move properly and ended up falling to the ground. "Uhgg" she moaned. Something was soft but hard underneath her and she opened her eyes. Giving an Eep of surprise she scurried off the chest of the temper mental fire demon, excusing herself the whole time. 'But you'd like to be back on that chest wouldn't you Kagome. So nice and hard and chiseled you could even feel it through his cloak- bad Kagome! Very bad Kagome! Mind outta the gutter!' To bad Hiei already heard what she thought, and accidentally (not) passed it to Kurama who was silently fuming. Smirking inwardly he provoked the fox as they walked. "Oh shut up Hiei!" Kurama accidentally said aloud. Hiei smirked as everyone looked at him and he apologized. "Lord Koenma I bring Yusuke, the team and two guests" said Botan. The chair at the desk turned around then- "AW! You're so cute!" cried Kagome.

There a new chapter longer than before! I'm not gonna do a review corner cause it's to early but I will do it next chapter! Thanks to who did review last chapter and I hope you enjoyed this one. I might be starting a new YYH/INU story too but we'll see. See you later!


	8. Chapter 8

Inu Hakusho

Chapter 8:

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Note: It's been a while hasn't it? I don't really know anymore. Anyway I've started a new story along with this one called Stuck Together so I hope you'll take time to look at that too.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**HIEI'**

'_YOKO'_

Thoughts whirled inside of Kagomes head. Really there's only so much a girl could take. Finding out about a step brother, going to this spirit world, meeting a baby…Yeah were going to have to work on this. To say she wasn't really surprised or angry about having a step brother or that her father never told her. Truth be told he stopped being her father once he left them for another woman. Not to mention it should be a crime to have such a beautiful (and sexy) family member. Life just wasn't fair for her.

"Please…Kagome…Sama! Can't…Breathe…" puffed out the tiny toddler as the woman hugged him. Not that he minded much seeing as she was pressing his face against her breasts (classic scene…don't you just love it). Kagome startled once the baby started talking to her. I didn't come as big surprise though. "Should have known…" she sighed wistfully, "Known what Kagome Sama?" the small ruler asked. "Ah nothing, nothing…and please just Kagome would do." Koenma gave her a curious stare before hopping down and jumping in his seat. Turning it around out of views way the audience only got a look at his hat moving about in a funny way. The chair swiveled around and sitting in the chair was a cute if not a little snotty looking teenage boy. "I hope this is better I presume?" he asked her. Kagome just nodded once and took an available seat that George had provided before.

"Now Kagome, there are many things we need to discuss such as. Illegal time traveling, Illegal time portals, shattering the Shikon No Tama…" "Wow seems harsh when you say it like that" Kagome said while wincing. "It is Kagome this is deadly serious. As you know from first hand experience this jewel is one not to be played around with. This is why I'm having my spirit detectives come to the past with you." Every one was silent at this, questions running through their brain, left unanswered. "But…How? Only Inuyasha and I can go through it not even my kit can and I think me and him have a bigger bond than me and Inuyasha" Kagome asked confused.

"_Wait, wait, wait she has a kit! Even more ways to fuck her! This is great she'll know all about kitsunes _and_ we can help her out with her kit and get close to her…"_ 'Yoko stop with the images! This is my body and it's getting uncomfortably tight in here and I think Hiei is looking' "_Ah let the bugger look not like I care we can add him in here too if you like"_ Before Kurama could stop him he was bombarded of pictures of a naked miko, fire demon and himself, locked in some compromising positions. Kurama's face turned beet red as Hiei looked at him with a raised brow. 'Don't ask' he told him. 'Please don't ask.'

"How the hell are we going to get five hundred fucking years in the past!" Yusuke all but shouted. He wasn't opposed to the idea, but really how was this going to work? (Yusuke asking a question!? GASP!) "GEORGE!" Koenma shouted. Soon enough a large blue oni came thought the door stumbling over papers. "Yes my lord?" he asked. "George please go get the time dimension watch from the vault" he told him. George nodded then ran off, only to reappear again with a gold watch.

"The one wearing and any holding onto that person with the watch will be transported to the time or date that you set into the watch" Koenma explained. "Like one of those sci-fi movies" said Kuwabara looking at the watch curiously "Yes Kuwabara like in the movies" said Kurama. Koenma through the watch to Kurama who caught it with ease and grace. "I'm giving it to Kurama because I can trust he won't lose it. Now all of you meet back here tomorrow and bring any supplies you need with you" said Koenma as they turned to leave.

************************************************************************

Meanwhile…

"Has anyone seen Minamino-san he said he was just going to the washroom? In fact where'd the other two go too…" said the sensei asking the class. "I'll look for him!" shouted a bunch of girls running off to the boy's bathroom. *sweat drop*" But that's…the male bathroom…" *sigh*

Note: Wee all done for now! Another will be out soon but im not sure cause were painting my room RED! So I'll have to take my computer out for a while, but maybe I could get one more in before that.

REVIEWS

Loretta537:  I swear to god you are my hero!!! Twice you reviewed again! I hope this answers your question and I hope she doesn't seem to harsh to her dad but it's the way it is… I know it's not very long I'm working on it,

Ponygirl2112: One word for u : I seriously don't know what happened to my words that's for telling how to spell Buyo. Honestly I suck at word choice and spelling so it's a surprise that's its even illegible.

Lily887787: Okay okay the pairing is HIEI/KURAMA/KAGOME WITH LEMONS SOON! YEA!!!!!!!!1

Taeniaea: I love your name does it mean anything or is it just like that? Anyway thanks for loving my story. They're like my children and when there loved I feel loved.

Loretta537: You again! On both sites! Wow just wow I'm starting to think your stalking my stories… anyways cookies for you, and a blanket and hot chocolate… its almost x-mas you know ^_^

FK306 animelover: Glad you like it and I hope you read it to the end!

Thanks to all who reviewed and I'd like to kill my friend Tay because she loves Yu Yu Hakusho but hates Inuyasha and just got me into Naruto…It's gonna be a long Christmas…LATER!


	9. Chapter 9

`Inu Hakusho

Chapter 9: watches, portals where's the popcorn when you need it!

They all went home after meeting Koenma and Inuyasha was not happy. He and Kagome both fought over what they were going to do now that the spirit detectives were joining them.

"Inuyasha please just give them a chance, if they try anything then you can go after them"

Which Inuyasha would retort with a half-hearted excuse to try to get them not to come. Finally pissed and knowing she needed to get ready for tomorrow, Kagome gave him a 'sit' and a "We can't go against a gods orders so there."

Pissed off at being beaten Inuyasha bounded out of the house and jumped in the well leaving a slightly guilty Kagome behind.

"Mom I met my brother" Kagome told her mom as they were folding cloths for tomorrow's trip. Kun-Loon (don't care it's her name now XD) raised an eyebrow.

"Of course you've met your brother sweetie. He's the guy that you chase all over the house, the one that lives here"

"That's not what I meant mom…"

"Oh what did you mean then?"

"I met my step-brother, Shuichi Minamino today, dads other son with the other lady"

"Oh was he nice?"

"Hmm, very charming and yes extremely polite; but he's a kitsune"

"Like Shippo?"

"Like Shippo. But it seems they have one little difference" Kagome said folding her last bit on clothing.

Her mother raised an eyebrow, silently telling her to go on.

"He's half human half fox, or close to that. More like an avatar, his Kitsune soul seems to be linked with the human body, like a host."

"Do they share a mind?"

"I'm not exactly sure, but I am assuming yes. I also think so because the fox soul is just as great as the natural human soul. Suichi must have been conscious of him for a long time."

Her mother didn't answer, pondering her daughter's words. She was, as most mothers are, extremely proud of her daughter. She knew the trips to the feudal era were dark and dangerous but her daughter seemed to be growing wiser in defense and logic.

They both headed to the kitchen packing packages of ramen and clean pots, both were silent as the air was comfortable and easy.

"Take a good nights rest tonight honey, I'll have breakfast ready for tomorrow morning."

Kagome hugged her mother, whispering a soft good night before taking to the steps two at a time. Snuggled under the warm comforters she thought about the spirit detectives accompanying their group on their quest.

%%%%%%%%%%%

The night passed quickly for the detectives but to quickly for Kagome. Worried over Inuyasha's reaction she nervously paced her living room all her things set up and ready to go. A blue swirling portal opened up in the middle of the room, Botan and the four boys jumping out.

Botan moved closer, ecstatically bouncing up to Kagome. The two chatted for a minute getting to know each other more before Yusuke voice blow up from behind them.

"Can we just go you guys can chat all you want later" he huffed. Botan grabbed her oar giving him a bob in the head. The two girls giggled as they stepped into the portal, the amused team and a pissed off detective following them.

Kagome gave a small 'oof' as she landed in the middle of Koenmas office; she rubbed her sore butt standing up. The 4 men jumped out behind her only Kuwabara falling. As Yusuke sniggered, Kagome reached over helping Kuwabara to his feet, "its okay I fell to" she told him a bright smile on her face.

"_For one second you couldn't be ungraceful and get that beautiful smile,_" Kurama sighed as Yoko made himself known. 'Not now' he replied to the spirit inside of him.

Koenmas head popped up from his little nap, a small bit of droll escaping his lips; he quickly wiped it away seeing his team standing there. "Well good to see you all here, I hope you have everything that you need?"

Nodded heads were his answer, and he continued on, looking at Kurama. "Kurama I need you to set the device please, once he does that you will all touch or grab a piece of him and then he will press the button, got it."

Kurama nodded, placing in the exact same time but the year and location 500 years in the past to Kagomes specifications.

"Alright guys we're good and ready" Kagome said placing her arm around Kurama's. Yusuke walked over casually putting his hand on Kurama left shoulder, Kuwabara doing the same on his right one. Grumbling Hiei stalked over loosely grabbing onto the fabric of Kurama's arm.

Kurama pressed the button signaling go and in a flash of green light the earth titled and spun before their eyes. A nauseous feeling overtook them as each pair of eyes closed at the sensation; it was nothing like a portal, far worse.

They all dropped suddenly, harshly hitting the ground. The hands that were once clenched to Kurama, grabbed unto themselves refusing to let go. They hauled in deep breathes of air as fresh air surrounded them.

Kurama and Hiei stood up steadying themselves; the land was breathtaking, healthy trees clean air, the land unsoiled from buildings. A small old well stood eerily to the side.

"KAGOME!" a small voice yelled, as a red and blue-ish, green-ish blur latched onto Kagome. Kagome laughed hugging the fur ball. Kuwabara and Yusuke instantly went on defense as they felt the youkai emitting from it.

They turned as red clad figure jumped in front of Kagome, arms crossed and a nasty scowl on the dog demons face. A giant cat creature with flaming paws landed down, two oddly dressed humans climbing off. On a female with her hair in a high ponytail; she adorned a black cat suit with pink armor and wielded a giant boomerang. The male resembled a before time Buddhist, with long purple and black robes and a gold staff. Around his right hand was a cloth that had protective warding beads tied around it.

"These are my friends" said Kagome to the detective group. She pointed to each person as she said their name. "That's Sango, Miroku, you know Inuyasha and of course this little kit in my arms is Shippo. Guys these are the Reikei tentei, from my time. This is Kurama, Kuwabara, Hiei and their leader Yuusuke. We should head to Kaede's village so we can talk more." Without waiting for an answer Kagome skipped off, Shippo clinging to her, as the two groups regarded each other eyes narrowed.

"We should follow her," Kurama said picking up his stuff. The others followed suit, each not taking their eyes off their enemies.

A/N: Yea I know a completely long wait, but I don't really have an excuse the only I can give you is that during the school year I was working on other stories. I really got into erotica writing, and it doesn't help I read a lot of lemons here, so my friends gave me request of characters, from Bleach, Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, their own made up characters and I think I'm pretty good if I do say so myself. I might post them one day ^.^ So that's why I haven't been writing and I know this hasn't been long chapters but I'm working on it. I WILL NOT ABANDON MY BABIES. Anyways Ja! Oh yeah Thanks to all who reviewed and reviews I love you all!

Just for future reference as I said before their will be lemons later on, someone asked me, but it will be a chapter by itself and you don't have to read it if you don't like.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Inu Hakusho**_

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own .

Notes: Um ya It's been awhile ^_^'. No excuses except I'm taking time out of my exam studying time to write this. **Sigh** school sucks :P Enjoy. And I'm sorry for the shortness, this is mostly a filler too . Gomen!

"Talking"

`Thinking'

"**HIEI'**

_`YOKO'_

The ten minute walk to the village was almost silent and tense, everyone quiet except for Shippo who was excitedly asking Kagome questions about her time again. The little kit was never bored with the explanations of cars, televisions and best of all two story hu-houses!

Yusuke and Kuwabara were grumbling about the walk, as Kurama visualized his surroundings. Hiei flitted from tree to tree, hand constantly on his katana, leisurely keeping up with the group.

Inuyasha headed the front of the group, as Sango, Miroku, and Kirara walked at a slower pace, eyes trained on the newcomers. Inuyasha stopped and sniffed the air as he turned to look at the rekai tentai.

With a clawed hand he pointed towards Yusuke, who looked slightly stiff and agitated. "Your a demon too, aren't you? A half demon?" he asked with a snarl.

Yusuke looked at him agitated, but before he replied a voice came out instead. "Ya Inuyasha, so what? If he is then-"

Kagome stopped short of her sentence her tongue clucking against her cheek as Shippo tensed against her shoulder. The other looked over to Yusuke who had doubled over, Kurama with a very agitated look on his face like he was having a very insane mental battle, and Hiei who had fallen to the ground on his knees. Kuwabara eyes widened as his hand stilled from landing on Yusuke's shoulder.

His black slicked back hair began to lengthen into long wild white locks, as deep blue markings appeared where he wasn't clothed. Kuramas form started to shift, becoming taller and more muscled as blood red hair started to lengthen and silver fox ears popped out, as golden eyes narrowed. Yusuke took a few deep breaths as he stood again fully, feeling his hair.

"Shit, what happened?" he asked looking over to the now silver fox formally human Kurama.

"It seems that being in a time were youkai run free and rampant and there is no barrier cause are demon blood to boil and want to be free.

Kuwabara's loud yell alerted them to look were he was pointing. They were expecting to see a jagan covered Hiei, but what they saw made them gasp slightly in surprise. In the place of the double spiked, green skinned, sparatically yellowed eyed demon was someone different. In the place stood a normal looking Hiei, okay well not totally normal Hiei. The deep blue that surrounded his hair was now a turquoise colour like Yukina's. He seemed to have gained a little height, and a little more muscle. But the weirdest thing was eyes. The Jagan was uncovered a deep red like his normal eyes. But his normal eyes were now a deep penetrating white, with deep red pupils instead of black.

"Is..is that Hiei?" Yusuke asked Kurama, shock overcome on his features.

"Well...yes I believe so, a mix of his natural Koormine and Hi sides. Very peculiar, it seems his Jagan had no affect on this transformation."

Hiei flitted out of the way as a shout of "Hiraikotsu" as Sango's giant boomerang swiftly cut down tree's that had been behind him. Kagome stopped out of her shocked state as she went to stop Sango as she lined up her now returned weapon.

"Sango! Stop! What are you doing they're friends!" she shouted as Shippo jumped down to get slightly closer to the rare silver kitsune.

Sango growled as Miroku also put a hand on her arm, "what are you talking about! They're youkai, worse enough that one's a half fire and ice, a forbidden!" she said in exasperation pointing to Hiei who just looked at her with a fierce scowl on his thin lips.

"Sango!" shouted Kagome shocked. "So! Inuyasha's a hanyou, so is Yusuke! What makes him or them any different?"

"You don't get it Kagome. Forbidden's are called that for a reason. There two elemental beings that have conceived a child. He's half ice and fire, that means his mother, a Koormine mated with a fire demon. I've taught you this. It's one thing talking about a one, but actually meeting one. It's different."

"No Sango I forbid you to kill him! Stop please" Kagome asked quietly, as Sango looked at her, before sighing in resignation and lowering her weapon.

They continued to walk silent and tense again, as Kagome picked up Shippo, who had been looking over the other kitsune, and walking with the rekai tentai.

"I'm....sorry about that," she apologized. "We've faced many enemies but gained many allies, but it is not easy to trust in this time, it has taught me that much."

"Nah it's okay, I'm sure we would have done the same, should you suddenly turn into a demon" Yusuke replied jokingly a cocky smirk going over his shocked face.

Kagome laughed lightly, before sobering up, and turning more to Hiei, "I mean it, I'm sorry. We've talked about youkai's before, of all kind, but it must be different meeting them in real life. Especially meeting a Mazuku, a forbidden and the 2nd kitsune I've ever meet."

Hiei nodded, and gave a 'Hn' for her efforts. "Wait you mean I'm only the second kitsune you've meet so far?" Kurama asked a sliver fine eyebrow raising.

"Yes I've only meet you and my baby Shippo," she said, squeezing him slightly.

"How did he become to be your kit?" Kurama asked curious.

"His father was killed, and he tried to steal from us," here Shippo blushed a little, "but we took him in and I became a mother type figure to him over time."

"Mmhm, I love my kaa-san. If it wasn't for her I would have never gotten stronger to protect her from enemies, especially Inuyasha" Shippo said puffing out his chest, acting slightly like Kuwabara. (^_^')

Shippo was picked up roughly, eliciting a squeal from him as Inuyasha brought him face to face. "What do you mean gotten stronger? Your still the runt you always were and you always will be. And I protect Kagome, not you" Inuyasha growled out, conking him on the head, as he threw him back to Kagome. Kagome shouted out a fierce "sit!" as she saw Shippo's swirly eyes. Stopping away, she lead the group to the village.

They finally made it, making their way toward Kaede's hut. The villagers stood back in fear as the group with new youkai made their way through. The were used to Inuyasha, Shippo and Kirara but these people were new.

Kaede slowly walked out of the hut, keeping her one good eye trained on the new comers.

"Wow, it's like Mukuro and Genkai, put together" Yusuke said his voice a hush. His teammates sweat dropped.

"Ohayo Kaede. I'd like you to meet my new friends. Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama and Kuwabara," she said pointing each of them out.

"Ai child, 'tis nice to meet you all. Come in where the fire's warmer and we can discuss what's going to be 'appening. I assume your friends are here to help with Naraku?" she asked before turning and flipping the mat that acted like a door.

"Uh right, that's Kaede, now lets go in," Kagome said, before following the older woman in.

Review Responses:

F**:**

SweetDarkSilence: Thank you! I think it's only this story I do short chapters . IDK why though?! It just comes out like that. :P

merlyn1382: Oh yes, sometimes you just need to...talk it out :P Thanks for the review ^^

Rhianna224:Thank you! I'm glad **blush**

Neko4: Well here;s the next update, so I guess that answers that :P Thanks for reviewing ^^

Rhiannon's blackbird: :O Thank you ^^ I will continue...sooner...or later...hopefully sooner . ^^

Haru Inuzuke_: _:O I 3 that emocon thing (=^^=) ^^ and thank you for the review ^^. I know I havent been living up to anything in this chapter but I had to put something up. There should be a new chapter soon though...I hope... and if your questions finally get some words ask away!

Artemis: :O really!? Ah! Thankyous!!! **bows**

KagomexSesshomaru123321: :O again! I really love it when people love my stuff. Then I feel loved and so on ^^ Thank you!

Loretta537: :) I'm glads you still like :P Thank you and here's a filler update ^^

Foxluna: I really like your name ^^ and thanks for the review :P I hope you continue to read ^^

Shadow Goddess Miko: :O OMIDNBIG! IS Hiei x Kagome x Kurama! ^^ It's okay :P I forget too sometimes ^^

**:**

Jem89: Thankyou! Very much! :P I know short chapters suck -.- But this story won't let em make them long. Glad you like ^^

Madmiko: Pshh I always come around in the end ^_^ I started to reread my story while doing this chapters cause it's been awhile. And IDK why but I started laughing at that part. I feel like my egos been boosted when I laugh at my own stories :P But thanks for the review ^^

Loretta537: Hi! 3 I seriously like love you ^_^ And that probably wont be till the end when everything is sorted out :P

Talia_Naeva: Thank yous! ^^ I try to do that :P But sometimes it escapes my notice. I've got a beta now Nabiki Tendo, hopefully she'll be able to spot it ^^ :P

:O :) ;) Thank you to everyone who reviews and reviewed! Especially ***Nabiki Tendo*** who is now betaing some of my stories. (Check out her story "**Total Insanity" on **. Not only did I do the lemon and a small scene for her, I love the story ^_^):P Unfortunately I will not be updating till exams are done :( Exams suck! Yes it's that time of year. I still have a couple years left **cries. But Anyways Ja! **

**P.S: If anyone knows any other fanfiction sites can they let me know? I've been trying to broaden my stories ^^ So If you do could you send me a message, but not in a review please? Thanks :P  
**


End file.
